borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Help!! Very Strange Glitch! (PS3)
I apologize in advance that this post is so long, but the issue is potentially complicated and I am being very detailed so that I get an accurate answer to my questions... I am playing PS3 Borderlands. OK, I am aware, from the internet, that sometimes online play can result in very bad glitches. Ones that I have heard about include resetting weapon skills, losing items (especially shields/grenade mods/class mods), and resetting of skill points. So, before an online session, I always back up my saved data to a USB thumb drive! I did backup my data before this online session. I experienced a glitch, but it is not any of the typical glitches that you read about online. It is just plain strange. I could restore my data from my USB thumb drive, but I don't want to because this online session ended up with me getting a bunch of killer weapons! So I hope that somebody here can address my questions... OK, here is what happened. I get a message on PSN from somebody asking if I would like an Eridian weapon. I am new to Borderlands (I am only level 25, first playthrough, and only recently entered New Haven), so of course I would love to have an Eridian weapon! It was a little unclear what the guy was wanting from me in exchange for the Eridian weapon. He says that he is a Trophy hunter, and the game is due back on Monday (it was rented), and that he basically needs me to get online with him and he'll give me an Eridian weapon. Or something like that. His claim of being a Trophy hunter definitely checked out when I looked at his PSN profile (he's got lots of Trophies), and exactly what he was trying to achieve, he was being a bit vague about. No worries, though, because I always back up my data on a USB thumb drive before going online. Just to be safe (not that it mattered), I turned off dueling before going online with him in case he just wanted to kill me and steal whatever I drop. At any rate, he did not have any sinister motives...I got the promised Eridian weapon. We found a host to join, both joined it, and met up online. I don't know what he wanted, but he was apparently happy, because he dropped the promised Eridian weapon...in fact, he dropped 2 other Eridian weapons, and a bunch of other really killer stuff as well! It was like Christmas!! ^_^ I collected the loot, and he went off somewhere while I was collected all the awesome stuff that he gave me. At some point, the host realized that neither of us had any intention of playing his quest or mission, and promptly booted both of us off. So I go to Single Player mode, hoping I didn't lose anything. I didn't. I still have all my weapon skills, items, and skill points. So I go to inspect what this guy gave me, and man...it was great!! He dropped a load of awesomeness for free! ^_^ However, when I go to do the Mission I was about to start, then I see a really peculiar problem. :s A bunch of missions that I never signed up for are in my Mission Log. One of them has "Difficulty: Impossible," and several of them are from areas that I haven't even been to yet! Now, I don't know if this is a problem or not, since I can just not make them active...but will it be a problem when I actually get to the point where I am supposed to sign up for these missions?? I have no idea about this. If this is a problem, I guess I'll have to restore from my USB thumb drive. :( And it gets worse...there is a mission that is green and ready to "TURN IN!" I guess I *could* go turn it in, except that it is "Hidden Journal: Rust Commons West," and I would *really* like to know what Patricia Tannis is saying in those journals! And yes, I did check my echo log to see if I could listen to them, but only the last two are in my echo log...the first two aren't there! :( Note: In my Mission Log, it didn't say that I completed any Missions that I didn't actually do. However, two problems remain: (a) I don't know if any of these added Missions will become a problem when I get to the point in the game where I am supposed to actually accept the Missions. (b) Two of Patricia Tannis' Journals are missing from my echo log. Are these issues actual problems? If so, I suppose that I will restore from my USB thumb drive. However, that is going to be a huge dissappointment because the guy gave me some really awesome gear! (He first dropped the promised Eridian Weapon, then he dropped a whole bunch of other great stuff for no apparent reason...I'm not complaining about that, of course, and I did thank him.) Help with this would be VERY greatly appreciated, because I can't really play any further until I know whether or not these things are problems, and I need to restore my data, or if they are not problems. Regarding issue (b), I think that I can use this very Wiki site to watch the YouTube video of the "Hidden Journal: Rust Commons West" mission to hopefully hear what Patricia Tannis is saying in the two Journal Days that didn't show up in my Echo Log. However, issue (a) could be a huge problem, and may require that I restore my data, which I would rather not do because I gained some wicked cool gear from the guy before the host booted us both from the server. I would really appreciate it if somebody knows what I should do, because continuing to play further would be pointless if a restore from the USB thumb drive is required. If these things are not issues, I'd like to know soon because the weapons that the guy dropped for me are really great...it was like the guy was raining fantastic items on me! :p Lol. Ntiaga 12:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC)ntiaga Answer: Its no problem that you have these strange missions, they're just the person that you joined's missions. they will be no problem when the show up in your campaign. as for the diaries, im not sure. Hope this helps, :Yeah, I bet when you get to the point where you need to accept the missions, you'll be a higher level, so it won't say "Impossible". You know, how it says "Trivial" if the level of the mission is three or more below your level. On another note, I wonder if that guy gave you modded weapons or something. If not, he's a really nice guy, but remember that an upcoming patch will supposedly remove modded weapons. -- 16:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC) chantmar12 --> 11:41, February 20, 2010 Hey, I'll do you one better: 1. Create a second character. 2. Go into split screen with both.* 3. Give all of your "good" guns to the second player. 4. Reload your original file. 5. Go into split screen again, and take the good guns back (now on your non-glitchy file). 6. Play like nothing happened. *Note that this will only work if you have multiple controllers. Seeing as it's PS3, you could probably use a keyboard and mouse if you had to, though.... Hope his helps. : You may need a second account/profile for this, because it likly wont let you make a splitscreen game with 2 characters from the same one. At least this is how it is for Xbox. LoZ4Ever 00:42, February 21, 2010 (UTC)